


wrap your arms ( around me )

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Díaz is a good boyfriend, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Hot Chocolate, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck is sipping on some hot chocolate when a text makes him spiral. Eddie is there for him.----Written for day seven of buddiemas - free day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	wrap your arms ( around me )

**Author's Note:**

> I once again apologize for the lateness in posting this. I hope you guys enjoy the story. If I forgot any tags, please let me know asap.

Sitting down on their couch, Buck grabs his mug of hot chocolate, carefully bringing it to his lips before sipping it, humming in appreciation at the sweetness of the chocolate that hits his senses. He can’t stop himself from letting out a tiny moan at the taste, his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut as he does so, ignoring the smirk he can feel Eddie forming next to him as his boyfriend watches, something akin to pride shining in his eyes since it was Eddie’s first time trying to make hot chocolate via the stove.

“Alright, yeah, it tastes amazing,” Buck admits after a few minutes, arching his eyebrow when he opens his eyes to look at Eddie, smirk in place and pride clear on his face.

“Did you cheat somehow?” Buck can’t help but ask, wondering how it was that Eddie didn’t burn the hot chocolate, since he can’t cook anything on the stove without burning it in general. 

“I’m just as surprised as you are,” Buck hears Eddie say, a small snort escaping from him as his phone goes off briefly to signify he has a new text. He ignores it, because he knows Maddie is at work, Eddie is with him, Christopher is in school and anyone else who would text him would also text Eddie, and seeing as Eddie hasn’t received any text tones either --

Buck knows it’s not important.

“Who did you make it with the first few times around, then?” Buck ends up asking, shifting on the couch while continuing to drink, ignoring his phone going off a few more times, even though he frowns when doing so.

“So hilarious,,” Eddie responds with a small laugh, shifting on the couch before he begins to frown when Buck’s phone continues to ring with a text tone. “I think you should probably see who it is that’s texting you,” Eddie adds, and Buck finds himself narrowing his eyes as he lets out a tiny groan of frustration before moving to place his mug on the table in front of them, grabbing his phone as he does so.

“Well, it’s incredibly delicious so far,” Buck says softly as he opens his phone, frowning harder than ever at the amount of text messages he’s received from --- 

“Fuck,” he whispers, eyes widening.

“Buck?” Eddie asks, and Buck can feel him shift once more so he’s leaning forward, looking at Buck’s phone before whispering a soft  _ oh _ when he sees Buck’s parents name on the top of the texting thread.

“I --” Buck says before stopping, sucking back a breath before placing his phone back on the table, his hands shaking, a small whimper escaping from him as Eddie frowns and grabs a hold of his hands, squeezing them.

“You need to breathe, Buck,” Buck hears Eddie say, can feel Eddie moving so that he’s sitting behind him, his legs on either side of Buck.

“Listen to my breathing, and follow it. In for five, out for five,” Eddie adds, his voice hard and soft all at once, demanding but understanding, and Buck does his best to follow his boyfriend’s directions, because he’s a  _ good _ boyfriend who listens when Eddie asks Buck to do something in the voice Eddie is using - his bedroom, dominating voice, something that’s usually on in the bedroom but right at this moment --

It’s what Buck needs, so he listens, even as Eddie continues to give him instructions on what to do, his voice softening even more when he realizes Buck is listening to him.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing good,” Eddie says as Buck inhales once more before exhaling, turning his body a little bit to look at Eddie with a grateful smile. His hands still shake as he moves forward to grab his phone, and it takes a few tries to open his texts up, his eyes closing briefly as he does so, so he can read what it is his parents have randomly decided to text him.

“Alright, how about we ignore your parents, because if they can ignore you during  _ important _ moments of your life, you can ignore them in this moment, and we watch some of our favorite Christmas movies,” Eddie suggests, taking the phone away from Buck, who had been beginning to red the texts and getting frustrated at his parents before looking up at Eddie with a smile and a nod.

“God, I love you,” Buck admits after nodding his head, moving so that he’s curled into Eddie’s side as they scroll through their Christmas film list, before Eddie pick’s  _ Jim Carrey’s, The Grinch _ , pressing play and kissing the top of Buck’s head, the two of them cuddling with one another while the movie plays, Buck slowly beginning to feel better as it goes on and on, Eddie by his side, helping him just by being there.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com). Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to.


End file.
